An Expedition Gone Wrong
by Haylynn Prime
Summary: What happens when an expedition to Yamatai goes wrong? Do the survivors find love? I do not own any characters. This is my first Story so CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated
1. Prologue

Prologue

I sat aboard the Endurance as we made our way to the Island and lost Kingdom of Yamatai. I was listening to my iPod when a storm came out of nowhere, I get tossed about my cabin. I hear a creaking sound come from around the middle of the ship. So I quickly throw a bag of clothes and the stuff I don't want to loose together and sling it firmly on my back but before I am able to leave my cabin it starts filling up with water. As I feel my life ending I am dragged out by Roth but once out he was on the side of the ship that broke away from mine so I jump…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Recap: He was on the side of the ship that broke away from mine so I jump…

We manage to lock hands for a second but because they were wet I slipped down into the deep dark blue sea and becoming unconscious. I wake on the beach with the wind still howling and the rain pounding. I see the others on the ridge above me holding my bag.

"Sam! Roth!" I try calling over the storm.

They don't hear me so I stand and I'm about to make my way to them when suddenly I get punched in the side of my head knocking me unconscious.

I wake after, I don't know how long to feel the blood rush to my head since I am hanging upside down over some flimsy looking boards. As I observe the rest of my surroundings I notice a decaying body hanging beside me and also that there were candles deposited in little inserts in the wall and there was also a shrine like fire amongst the candles.

I figure my best way out is to set my bindings on fire and hope I don't die. So I swing myself towards the decaying body and knock it towards the fire, I hit it hard enough that it catches fire and sets an old sail looking piece of material on fire, the body falls through the flimsy wood creating a gaping hole. I then set to setting my bindings on fire, as they catch on fire my breath hitches and my heart pounds as I fall. As I land a bit of steel pierces straight through my body blurring my vision from my pain but I try ignore it so I can pull it out as quickly as I can which I do. I hold in my scream of pain and just let out a pain filled grunt.

I stumble to my feet and head into the next cavern. As I get closer to the cavern I see a flickering light very much like candles, as I round the bend the first thing I see is a body strung up like something for a shrine, once I take in the full picture I realise it is exactly that a shrine. But for who?

I walk over to the bracket on the wall and take the burning torch from it and make my way through the next tunnel. The further I walk I start hearing water fall, I hope this is the way out but as I walk through the falling water the torch goes out and my hope dies a little seeing that it is just another cavern but filled with water.

As I look around I see a couple of mines and oil or petrol drums, I tilt my head as I look around for a way to make them explode to create an exit for me. I do what I need to and create a huge explosion most likely alerting my captor to my escape, I get confirmation when I hear a male yell out. I make my way out of the cavern but I have to tread water when it gets to deep I manage to get back onto land but I have to run as the cave is coming down. I have to change my course as a huge boulder comes down to my left, as I keep going I have to jump to other bits of rock since some of the floor has caved in. I keep going but suddenly the man grabs my ankle and pulls me to the ground. I struggle and manage to kick him in the face, which startles him enough for me to tear my ankle from his grip and crawl a few feet away as he tries following but the boulder comes down on him. So I scramble up to where I see some light but as I am going up I am going up loose gravel and stones, as I crawl I have to throw myself to the sides avoiding boulders that are coming down around me. I manage to crawl my way out of the small entrance and fall on my back and pull my legs from the cave just as it collapses.

"That was close," I pant to myself.

I manage to pull myself up and walk towards the edge of the cliff and look out over the sea.

Disclaimer: I dont own Tomb Raider


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Recap: I manage to crawl my way out of the small entrance and fall on my back and pull my legs from the cave just as it collapses.

"That was close," I pant to myself.

I manage to pull myself up and walk towards the edge of the cliff and look out over the sea.

I glance around trying to find the best way to go, I only see one way so like any normal person I follow it. It takes me around the edge of the cliff to a clearing with an old American fighter-bomber plane hanging over the drop that separates one side from the other. The only logical choice I have is to use the plane to cross over and that is what I did. It made me thankful that I kept up with my gymnastics even after my parents died.

I felt the plane start to fall with my weight on it so I risk jumping onto the ground below as I do the wing of the plane breaks and almost taking me down with it but I roll out of the way just in time.

I take a second to get my breathing back to normal, once I feel like its normal again I carefully stand and follow the path onwards, after around ten to fifteen minutes walking I come across a valley with the crew's gear in it.

I tried to make my way safely into the valley but I ended up sliding down into it. Thankfully staying on my feet, I quickly make my way over to the bags and go through them. I pull out a box of matches and shake them and I only hear one so at least I have a chance of lighting a fire for myself even if it is only a small chance.

After putting them in my pocket I grab Sam's camera and check how much battery is in it. I see that it is only got just over half a battery so I'm going to have to be careful with how I use it. I clip it onto my pants and head off towards where there is a drop and a ledge above it so I run and jump at the ledge. I manage to grab a hold of it but I feel it break away from where it is wedged into the ground and I land on my ass on a smooth slope and tumble down onto flat ground.

"Oww." I groan as I stand up and stumble forward following the path that continues on under an over hanging cliff. It starts raining as I follow the path, I come across a fire pit that has been used recently letting me know that I can't be to far behind the rest of the crew. I shiver from the cold as I go collect dry wood and grass, for starting a fire.

Once I start the fire I take Sam's camera and watch a bit of what she has filmed, which is apparently me in my natural habitat with all my books and notes, she also filmed me convincing the Endurance crew to head towards the Dragon's Triangle. Well we got here but will we survive this crazy place.

My stomach eventually growls at me telling me to get off my arse and hunt but I have nothing to kill them with. As I follow the track past my fire I come across a body hanging from a tree but that wasn't the only thing I noticed. I had seen a bow strapped on the body, so I carefully jump up the side of the bunker and haul myself up on top of it with a grunt.

I then walk across the branch that had come down onto the roof and over to the tree. I stretch my tired body out trying to reach the bow as the body is blown closer, I fail the first time but as I try again I grab a hold of it but it doesn't slip from the body so I take it with both hands and pull. I loose my balance and land roughly on my side but with the weapon in my hands and the body beside me.

I take the quiver and spot a few bunches of arrows lying around so I use them to fill it. I then find a high place and keep my eye out for any animals large and small, the first animal I see is a stag.

I take a deep breath and quietly position myself with the bow and an arrow notched. I let out my breath and let the arrow go and hit the stag in between his eyes.

I watch as he falls to the ground, dead. I walk over to his body slowly and take out an arrow from the quiver and get what I need and apologise for what I have done and am doing. Once I have all the meat I need I head back to the fire and cook it. I think on all that has happened in the last 24 hours. I almost drowned and found myself in a cave, I escaped only to end up impaled and then I find my self in the forest and soaked to the bone from the rain.

I curl up close to the fire to keep warm and it doesn't take long for me to fall asleep due to exhaustion. When I wake hours later I feel better than I did when I fell asleep. I gingerly stretch careful off my wound. I try lift my singlets to inspect the wound properly but I find them stuck around it, so after I cook up some more meat I decide to not only find a way out of this forsaken forest but to also stop by the stream that is in the area. I carefully made my way to the stream to gently wet my singlets to unstick them from the wound but as I got closer I heard a strange almost wailing sound but after a second of thought I realise that it is Japanese funeral music.

So before I could clean my wound, my curiosity got the better of me and I entered the old decrepit bomb shelter and grabbed the burning torch from the wall. I slowly made my to the back of the shelter but the door slammed shut with a sudden gust of wind.


End file.
